Fairy Tail VS The Avengers
by nobody321
Summary: Before Mavis cast the Fairy Sphere the gang was temporarily sent to the Avengers universe. Oneshot


They landed with an earth shattering crash, indeed they made such an impact they made a crater in the ground three feet deep. Now any normal person would have been nothing more than a bag of bones at this point, but these weren't normal people. First of all the group was entirely comprised of teenagers, cats, and a kid, all covered in bandages on some body part. Second only two of the group had anything resembling a natural hair color. Lastly they were all standing up, even looking around, as if nothing had happened, as if a fifty foot fall from thin air was something that happened every day.

No these weren't normal people, they were Fairy Tail wizards, specifically Team Natsu accompanied by Gajeel and Wendy along with their exceed partners.

And they were about to create the mother of all misunderstandings

* * *

The police reports of a group of people landing in the middle of a street in Manhattan appearing out of nowhere, combined with the energy readings picked up by both Stark and SHIELD, assembled the Avengers in record time, SHIELD agreed to hang back to deal with evacuation of the citizens. Within minutes they were dressed to impress and speeding towards ground zero, the last invasion weighing heavily on their minds. They all agreed it couldn't be Loki, Thor confirmed he was in a magic proof cell just that morning, but as far as they were concerned all bets were off on who else it could be.

Steve attempted to break the silence first, "We have to assume the force is hostile after the last invasion, so be ready for anything and everything."

"And if they're not, what then?" Banner questioned, he refrained from changing until they arrived, after a few incidents attempting to put the Hulk on the jet. He found it was easier to aim the other guy once he was faced with a tangible enemy.

"Oh please the only people who possess that level of technology aside from Thor's rainbow bridge, still having trouble believing it's a rainbow by the way, are AIM or Hydra" Tony responded. To be honest he was a little jealous that everybody but him seemed to be able to teleport wherever the hell they wanted to.

"It was just a question Tony, besides we all know you're just jealous that somebody figured it out first." Natasha reasoned, attempting to keep the tempers down. One time in an enclosed space with the Hulk was more than enough for a lifetime.

"It matters not for I believe we have arrived" Thor interrupted, oddly enough he was the only one paying attention to the sky at this point, the rest of the group either gearing up for an argument, to prevent one, or strangely enough taking bets on the outcome.

It was incredible nobody else had seen the 12 foot wide 3 foot deep crater. Even more incredible were the occupants, two blue haired people, a boy and a little girl, three different colored and bipedal cats, one black haired older boy with long spikey hair, a pink haired teenage boy in a scarf, and finally the only people with what resembled a normal hair color, two teenaged girls with red and blonde hair. All wearing what looked to be beach clothes and covered in bandages, all up and milling around in spite of the amount of damaged the fall must have caused in order to leave that crater.

Ironman was the first to address the small group clearly underestimating them because of their ages, "Don't do anything stupid and we won't have to hurt anybody." Only later would he come to regret what he'd said, which was apparenty the wrong thing .

Before Captain America or Thor, who was loathe to fight children (for surely they posed no threat), could correct him the group shared a nod and took an offensive stance.

None of the Avengers was prepared for what happened next.

* * *

The team was thinking the same thing, clearly these people were enemies, and no matter where they were, they were Fairy Tail wizards and they would protect their family.

The ground around Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel fell away as their exceed partners took hold of them. An intricate blue circle appeared Gray as he removed his shirt and coated his arms in ice. Erza, already glowing was immediately wearing the Lightning Empress Armor, chosen after sensing the magic from the blonde one's hammer. The second Lucy saw the bow in the man's hand she had Sagittarius's key in hers, only a split second away from summoning him.

Needless to say it was a tense few seconds, until one of the group who threatened them fell to his knees and began to turn green, growing until he was the size of a forest Vulcan and charged them.

In a split second they called out their opponents, Erza would take the blonde in the cape, Gray the man with the shield, Lucy called the archer and summoned her own, Wendy took the woman with the Erza colored hair, and Gajeel coated himself in iron scales and went for the flying man in the metal suit.

As for Natsu, well he went for the giant green monster that was roaring, "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS", like he could resist that challenge.

It was on.

* * *

It was over.

Their team work was incredible, they moved and attacked as one, even more odd was the way three opponents look when they attacked, the little girl, the iron kid and the pink boy were almost animalistic, roaring and they seemed to be overshadowed by the image of… what looked like a dragon.

Ironman was currently laying on the street like road kill with bites, yes _bites _in his armor. They grey skinned guy, with was iron scales according to his opponent (yes he saw the irony), had literally bitten into his suit and chewed before spitting it out, declaring it tasted like crap. Before he could make the point that it was a highly advanced battle suit, NOT a snack he was pounded to the ground like a bug where the kid continued to beat him to a pulp, which was where he now lay, completely beaten. His repulsers had done nothing but make the kid angrier. This _teenage boy _had literally and figuratively chewed him up and spit him out.

Fortunately for his pride the others had done just as awful.

Thor and the red headed chick were duking it out with lighting until she got hold of his weapon, somehow managing to pick it up, which was supposedly impossible, and had whaled on him with his own weapon until he was unconscious.

As for Hawkeye a man in a _horse costume_ of all things showed up out of a golden light and began to slowly and surely out shoot him. Another thing that was supposed to be impossible. He was now pinned to the wall by his clothes.

Next up was the Widow, her opponent, _a mere child_, had quickly gotten the best of her. Initially using the lowest setting on her stingers so as to not hurt the girl she was quickly blown head over heels by a vortex of air that streamed for her mouth. Her guns were next, determined not to be beaten she aimed for the non-vital areas, however the second she fired another, easily gale force wind not only stopped the bullets, but blasted them backward with Natasha. This might have continued if not for the fact that on the last go she hit her head on Tony's suit with enough force to knock her out for hours.

After that it was poor Cap, not only was he facing a kid who looked beat up enough already (seriously how does a kid have that many bandages and still fight?), but this kid seemed to generate ice from thin air which immediately putting him on edge. That fight was also ridiculously short lived and soon despite the Cap's impressive offence, everything but his head was incased in ice, probably his worst nightmare.

And last but not least was the Hulk verses the pink haired, normally it was a no brainer, the Hulk could _literally_ step on him. Despite his size the pink kid looked almost… excited, and that was scarier than anything he'd seen so far. To have that expression when facing at least 5 tons of raw power, well that was something he'd never thought he would see. At this point thought Tony had started to believe on the impossible, a kid was going toe to toe, no… make that had _beaten_ one of the strongest beings on the planet, with what looked like hand to hand combat and fire that came from his mouth, much like the little girls'. Now lying in a 5 foot deep crater was a very vulnerable and sleeping Banner.

Wait. That makes no sense. They were all still alive. That was when it hit him. No way were they that lucky, the odds of facing an enemy that was unwilling to kill or maim the heroes was almost astronomical. They were all alive, unconscious and immobilized yes, but still _alive._ All of their opponents had stopped before they caused permanent damage or killed them. It hit him almost physically at that moment, they had attacked kids who were only defending themselves from what they saw as aggressors, all thanks to him.

Well crap.

He needed to speak up now before even more damage was done, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Tony Stark and were the good guys." The others, most of whom were still immobile but conscious, chorused in with a weak "yes". "Now we may have over reacted but we promise we mean you no harm, not that we could at this point, as long as you aren't here to hurt people."

This sparked an immediate reaction from the kids, they began to talk among themselves for a few minutes before apparently agreeing on something, Tony only hoped it was a peaceful something.

* * *

It was unanimous among the wizards, with a little grumbling from the Gajeel, who apparently "still had a bad taste in his mouth from that suit" to make peace in order to find the rest of the Tenroujima group, they had gotten separated just before the blast from Acnologia. They knew the trip into this world was only a byproduct of so many spells clashing, a temporary displacement, in fact they could already feel themselves being pulled back slowly, unlike the rapid return from Edolas. The agreed to help this strange group deeming them trustworthy, not holding a grudge from their attack, besides even some of their own were prone to rush head first into a fight, ("cough" Natsu "cough"). After all they had several ex enemies in their guild and even in their group right now, because where would holding a grudge get them in the long run anyway.

Wendy immediate ran to the woman she beat and healed her injuries, Erza put the fallen hammer in her opponent hand, Gray smashed the ice on the man with the shield, freeing him, and stopping what looked like a panic attack. Gajeel gave the man in the bad tasting suit a hand up, Lucy freed the archer, and Natsu carried a groggy Bruce over to his teammates.

After explaining that they were from a different world, and according to Wendy the air here tastes like smoke and pollutants (which they didn't seem to want to like, or even believe), they sent out the exceeds to search for their missing half. Happy came back a few minutes later, having met with Mirajane who was doing the same thing. They with the local's more precise guide (according to the wizards, "it's by a big green lady") wasn't helpful) they met, soon regrouped, and all immediately felt the tug of home, and assumed the position they had just before they came, in a circle holding hands, with a look of deep faith in their wellbeing, because they were with their family. The group soon disappeared into gold dust and flew into the whirlpool that brought them here.

* * *

Tony had officially stopped believing in the laws of physics. After seeing people turn into gold dust and float into a whirlpool that was currently defying gravity, another law of the universe that these people seem to constantly break, he threatened to lock himself in his lab and never leave. As far as he was concerned at this point dinosaurs were more likely to exist than the so called laws of the universe. When he mentioned this to everybody, Bruce seemed to look down almost guiltily for some reason, he made a mental note to bring that up later, however the rest of them just laughed at him.

Hours later after clearing things up with SHIELD, who by the way was not happy that a group of kids could so thoroughly beat their strongest team, and convincing Fury that it was their fault for the fight and no, they were not enemies, they were finally able to go home and sleep off their pathetic defeat at the hands of kids. Even then nobody could forget the look the group, no, family had on their face. How anybody could have such complete faith in another person, especially a group that large, the amount of trust and love they must have had was beyond all but a few imaginations. Captain America and Thor said it was something you developed after trusting somebody completely to be there for you and to have that trust rewarded, they said it created a bond that was unbreakable and to witness such a bond was a rare and privileged thing. They believed it, maybe never would they see such a beautiful thing again. Little did they know, slowly they were building their own bond, that maybe someday would be as tangible as they witnessed that day.

That night the Avengers had a dream, one that they all shared, they stood a field of green grass, the sun shining, greeted by a little girl. The girl no older than eight, somehow looked wise beyond her years, with long wavy blonde hair in a pink and white dress. She only said four words, "Thank you, they're safe", but the Avengers would never forget the feeling of peace that washed over them, sending them into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
